The invention relates to a driver information method in a motor vehicle, wherein an image of the surrounding area is captured by at least one side camera attached to the motor vehicle. The image contains an image capturing area that lies essentially laterally relative to the motor vehicle. A display unit, which is visible to the driver of a motor vehicle, outputs a screen image that contains a reproduction of the image of the surrounding area. The reproduction is graphically processed, if desired, and is preferably in essence photo-realistic.
Such a method is known, for example, from DE 10 2007 024 752 A1.
Such a method is also based on the parking garage exit camera system, which is commercially available for motor vehicles of the assignee of the present invention under the name “side view.” Such a parking garage exit camera system can comprise, for example, a camera (then preferably combined with a prism and/or wide angle optics) or two cameras, which capture a lateral image capturing area from an image capturing position, which is located very far forward on the vehicle—for example, on the front bumper or in the front area of a front fender. The cameras or, more specifically, their main image capturing direction can be oriented, for example, in essence perpendicular to the direction of travel. The camera-based capturing of a lateral image and its display to the driver provides the driver with an enhanced overview of the traffic—for example, at parking garage exits having a blind spot—that is available, in particular, at an earlier stage.
For the sake of a short and concise expression, the term “side view system” is used below. In this context a side view system shall be deemed to be any system that lends itself well to carrying out a method conforming to its genre—that is, any system that captures, based on a camera, an image of the surrounding area, wherein the image contains an image capturing area that lies in essence laterally relative to the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the system has a display unit, for example, a central information display (CID), which is visible to the driver of the motor vehicle and which outputs a screen image that contains a reproduction of the image of the surrounding area. The reproduction is graphically processed, if desired, and is preferably in essence photo-realistic.
The new generation of side view systems already offers its users a significant enhancement in comfort and ease as well as safety. Yet some users still do not resort to the assistance of such a side view system in every suitable situation. For example, some users balk at the time-consuming effort of a key stroke to activate the system. At the same time, a permanent activation is usually undesirable.
DE 103 15 047 A1 discloses methods for automatically controlling vehicle functions as a function of a position history and/or map data. However, these methods cannot be transferred to the complex problem of a side view system.
The object of the present invention is to increase the practical use of a driver information method of the above-mentioned type.
This and other objects are achieved by a driver information method in a motor vehicle, wherein an image of the surrounding area is captured by at least one side camera attached to the motor vehicle, the image containing an image capturing area that lies essentially laterally relative to the motor vehicle. A display unit, which is visible to the driver of a motor vehicle, outputs a screen image that contains a reproduction of the image of the surrounding area, the reproduction being graphically processed, if desired, and being preferably in essence photo-realistic. The output of the screen image is only temporary. An obstructed view situation, in which an obstructed lateral view of the driver is to be assumed, is detected on the basis of distance signals of at least one environment detection system that is not based on a camera. The output of the screen image is automatically started when an obstructed view situation is detected.
According to the invention, at least the output of the screen image is only temporary, but can be started automatically. This occurs upon detecting an obstructed view situation, in which an obstructed lateral view of the driver is to be assumed. Such an obstructed view situation is detected on the basis of distance signals of at least one environment detection system that is not based on a camera.
The inclusion of distance signals of at least one environment detection system that is not based on a camera increases the robustness of the entire method.
In addition, the use of distance signals of at least one environment detection system that is not based on a camera makes possible the multiple use of motor vehicle components that are not based on a camera, for example, a parking assistance system that is typically available in modern motor vehicles.
The environment detection system that is not based on a camera may be configured, in particular, as an ultrasonic-based parking assistance system (for example, a parking distance control (PDC) in vehicles of the assignee). In particular, it is advantageous to detect and classify by means of such a system obstacles in the surrounding area of the motor vehicle (for example, moving vs. non-moving) and to make the detection of an obstructed view situation dependent on whether at least one obstacle of a certain class (for example, non-moving) is present, and whether this at least one obstacle is located in a certain position relative to the motor vehicle. For example, it can be checked whether a “constant”—that is, non-moving—obstacle is located in front of the vehicle and/or whether a non-moving obstacle is located laterally on the left and/or laterally on the right of the vehicle and/or whether even on the left and the right there is at least one non-moving obstacle.
The activation of the output of the screen image remains limited by the invention to such situations in which the side view system is capable of providing the driver with especially useful assistance. In all other situations, the driver is not distracted from the task of driving through the output of the screen image.
In practical applications a side view system is used with increasing frequency with the use of the invention and provides additional safety for the driver. The automatic or, more specifically, self-acting activation takes the strain off the driver in potentially critical driving situations so that the driver can concentrate on other tasks.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the capturing of the image of the surrounding area is also only temporary. It can also be started, in particular, only upon detection of the obstructed view situation; or more specifically it is not started until the obstructed view situation has been detected.
As an alternative, the image of the surrounding area can be captured continuously—to some extent in the background—without the output of a screen image. It is also just as possible to start the capturing of the image of the surrounding area at an earlier stage than the output of the screen image. For example, the capturing of the image of the surrounding area can be linked to a smaller number of criteria and/or fewer requirements than the output of the screen image. This approach makes it possible for the images of the surrounding area to already be on hand when, finally, a screen image is supposed to be displayed. This approach also makes it possible to achieve, if desired, that the image processing of the images of the surrounding area is able to deliver results as early as the time when, finally, a screen image is supposed to be displayed.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of an image processing of the image of the surrounding area of at least one side camera. In particular, this image processing can include a motion-stereo vision method.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of a determination of the driving speed of the motor vehicle. In particular, it can be checked whether the driving speed falls below a certain specified value—that is, the vehicle is moving slowly. As an alternative or in addition, it can be checked whether the vehicle has reached a standstill.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of a determination of the steering angle of the motor vehicle. In particular, it can be checked whether the steering angle falls below a certain specified absolute value.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of a determination of the gear selection of the motor vehicle. In particular, it can be checked whether a forward gear of the vehicle is engaged.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of a determination of the geographical position of the motor vehicle. In particular, it can be checked whether the motor vehicle is in the vicinity of an intersection, on a multi-lane road, on private grounds and/or on a public road.
In principle, an automatic activation of the output can also be carried out (omitting the inventive feature that an obstructed view situation, in which an obstructed lateral view of the driver is to be assumed, is detected on the basis of distance signals of at least one environment detection system that is not based on a camera) solely on the basis of the results of a determination of the geographical position of the motor vehicle.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of a determination of the time that has passed since the engine of the motor vehicle was started. In particular, it can be checked whether the engine of the vehicle was started within a defined past timespan and/or whether in this timespan a start/stop button of the motor vehicle was actuated.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of a determination of a brake application.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of a determination of the activation state of a driving direction indicator (turn signal blinker) of the motor vehicle.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the detection of the obstructed view situation is based additionally on the results of a determination of the lighting situation in the environment of the motor vehicle.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the output of the screen image can also be started manually, for example, by a key stroke or by selecting a menu option from a menu structure.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the current traffic situation is analyzed based on image processing, in order to activate the output of the screen image only as required.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the output of the screen image is also automatically started, when the motor vehicle has reached one of several predefined geographic positions. For this purpose the system creates, for example, a history of so-called geotags, at which the output has usually been started by hand in the past. This feature makes it possible to make a hypothesis about when the output is usually required or, more particularly, desired by the driver. In addition, the driver is given the option of explicitly storing or erasing a geotag, in order “to train” his system. The storage could be requested, for example, by a long key stroke. The geotags serving as activation positions could also be stored by the individual user in the vehicle, so that a user, who is identified by a certain vehicle key, can have recourse to his personal geotags.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, the output of the screen image is also automatically started, when it is detected by means of a determination of the vehicle's own position and by means of the map data of a navigation system that the motor vehicle is located at an intersection of a road (for example, approaching an intersection), at which the output seems to be useful. In the event that a GPS signal is not available, such as in an underground garage, an appropriate activation situation can still be detected, if desired, by an analysis of the conditions of the surrounding area (lighting of the surrounding area, video data of cameras, PDC, etc.) and the state of the vehicle (engine start, speed, blinker state, etc.).
A combined evaluation of several information sources (for example, two, three or four information sources from the set of sources: geotag history, map data, image processing, vehicle states) and the linking of an automatic start of the output of the screen image to the results of the evaluation would be especially advantageous.
Given an intelligent evaluation, it is possible to achieve an automatic, requirement-oriented activation of the output in such a way that this activation does not appear to the driver to be too “intrusive.” In the extreme case it is even possible to dispense with the operator control means for a manual activation (for example, push buttons).
Preferably, certain characteristic activation situations are defined for an automatic activation of the output of the screen image; and these situations are distinguished by the complete (optionally also only predominant) fulfillment of specific predefined conditions, in particular, based on one or more of the information sources: map data, image processing, vehicle states.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one such characteristic activation situation involves the case of driving out of a parallel parking space by means of a forward motion.
According to an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one such characteristic activation situation involves the case of driving through a narrow parking garage exit by means of a forward motion.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one such characteristic activation situation involves the case of turning into or out of a side street with obstructed view.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.